Le petit Triton
by Neteria
Summary: Le conte d'Andersen, la petite sirène, rencontre l'anime Fullmetal alchemist.


**Le petit Triton (Hans-Christian ANDERSEN)**

_Basé sur _Fullmetal alchemist_, il n'y a pas vraiment de spoils, mais si vous n'avez pas vu tout l'animé, revenez lire plus tard. Enfin, une petite mise en garde. Le conte d'origine parle d'âme humaine et de vie après la mort, j'ai changé cela en "pouvoir alchimique" et "alchimie", sinon cela ne collait pas vraiment à ce que je désirais faire de l'histoire. Le conte de base c'est _la Petite Sirène_ d'Andersen_

_Petit disclaimer : ni le conte, ni les personnages ne sont à moi. Le détournement lui par contre est entièrment mien. Bonne lecture_.

* * *

Au large dans la mer, l'eau est bleue comme les pétales du plus beau bleu et transparente comme le plus pur cristal ; mais elle est si profonde qu'on ne peut y jeter l'ancre et qu'il faudrait mettre l'une sur l'autre bien des tours d'église pour que la dernière émerge à la surface. Tout en bas, les habitants des ondes ont leur demeure. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'il n'y a là que des fonds de sable nu blanc, non il y pousse les arbres et les plantes les plus étranges dont les tiges et les feuilles sont si souples qu'elles ondulent au moindre mouvement de l'eau. On dirait qu'elles sont vivantes. 

Tous les poissons, grands et petits, glissent dans les branches comme ici les oiseaux dans l'air. A l'endroit le plus profond s'élève le château du Roi de la Mer, Hohenheim. Les murs en sont de corail et les hautes fenêtres pointues sont faites de l'ambre le plus transparent, mais le toit est en coquillages qui se ferment ou s'ouvrent au passage des courants. L'effet en est féerique car dans chaque coquillage il y a des perles brillantes dont une seule serait un ornement splendide sur la couronne d'une reine.

Hohenheim était veuf depuis de longues années, sa vieille maman, Dante tenait sa maison. C'était une femme d'esprit, mais fière de sa noblesse ; elle portait douze huîtres à sa queue, les autres dames de qualité n'ayant droit qu'à six. Elle méritait du reste de grands éloges et cela surtout parce qu'elle aimait infiniment les petits princes et princesses de la mer, enfants de son fils. Ils étaient six enfants charmants, mais le plus jeune, Roy, était le plus beau de tous, la peau fine et transparente tel un pétale de rose blanche, les yeux bleus comme l'océan profond ... mais comme tous les autres, il n'avait pas de pieds, son corps se terminait en queue de poisson.

Le château était entouré d'un grand jardin aux arbres rouges et bleu sombre, aux fruits rayonnants comme de l'or, les fleurs semblaient de feu, car leurs tiges et leurs pétales pourpres ondulaient comme des flammes. Le sol était fait du sable le plus fin, mais bleu comme le soufre en flammes. Surtout cela planait une étrange lueur bleuâtre, on se serait cru très haut dans l'azur avec le ciel au-dessus et en dessous de soi, plutôt qu'au fond de la mer. Par temps très calme, on apercevait le soleil comme une fleur de pourpre, dont la corolle irradiait des faisceaux de lumière.

Chaque enfant avait son carré de jardin où il pouvait bêcher et planter à son gré, l'un donnait à sa corbeille de fleurs la forme d'une baleine, l'autre préférait qu'il figurât une sirène, mais le plus jeune fit la sienne toute ronde comme le soleil et n'y planta que des fleurs éclatantes comme lui.

C'était un singulier enfant, silencieux et réfléchi. Tandis que ses frères et sœurs ornaient leurs jardinets des objets les plus disparates tombés de navires naufragés, il ne voulut, en dehors des fleurs rouges comme le soleil de là-haut, qu'une statuette de marbre, une charmante jeune fille taillée dans une pierre d'une blancheur pure, et échouée, par suite d'un naufrage, au fond de la mer. Il planta près de la statue un saule pleureur rouge qui grandit à merveille.

Il n'avait pas de plus grande joie que d'entendre parler du monde des humains. Dante devait raconter tout ce qu'elle savait des bateaux et des villes, des hommes et des bêtes et, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est que là-haut, sur la terre, les fleurs eussent un parfum, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas au fond de la mer, et que la forêt y fût verte et que les poissons voltigeant dans les branches chantassent si délicieusement que c'en était un plaisir. C'étaient les oiseaux que la grand-mère appelait poissons, autrement les enfants ne l'auraient pas comprise, n'ayant jamais vu d'oiseaux.

Quand vous aurez vos quinze ans, dit Dante, vous aurez la permission de monter à la surface, de vous asseoir au clair de lune sur les rochers et de voir passer les grands vaisseaux qui naviguent et vous verrez les forêts et les villes, vous verrez !

Au cours de l'année, l'un des frères, Havoc, eut quinze ans et comme ils se suivaient tous à un an de distance, le plus jeune devait attendre cinq grandes années avant de pouvoir monter du fond de la mer. Mais chacun promettait aux plus jeunes de leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau dès le premier jour, grand-mère n'en disait jamais assez à leur gré, ils voulaient savoir tant de choses ! Aucun n'était plus impatient que Roy, justement celui qui avait le plus longtemps à attendre, le silencieux, le pensif (je sais, il est pas tout à fait comme ça dans la série) ...

Que de nuits il passait debout à la fenêtre ouverte, scrutant la sombre eau bleue que les poissons battaient de leurs nageoires et de leur queue. Il apercevait la lune et les étoiles plus pâles il est vrai à travers l'eau, mais plus grandes aussi qu'à nos yeux. Si parfois un nuage noir glissait au-dessous d'elles, Roy savait que c'était une baleine qui nageait dans la mer, ou encore un navire portant de nombreux hommes, lesquels ne pensaient sûrement pas qu'un adorable petit triton, là, tout en bas, tendait ses fines mains blanches vers la quille du bateau.

Vint le temps où Havoc eut quinze ans et put monter à la surface de la mer.

A son retour, il avait mille choses à raconter mais le plus grand plaisir, disait-il, était de s'étendre au clair de lune sur un banc de sable par une mer calme et de voir, tout près de la côte, la grande ville aux lumières scintillantes comme des centaines d'étoiles, d'entendre la musique et tout ce vacarme des voitures et des gens, d'apercevoir tant de tours d'églises et de clochers, d'entendre sonner les cloches. Justement, parce qu'il ne pouvait y aller, c'était de cela qu'il avait le plus grand désir.

Oh ! comme Roy l'écoutait passionnément, et depuis lors, le soir, lorsqu'il se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte et regardait en haut à travers l'eau sombre et bleue, il pensait à la grande ville et à ses rumeurs, et il lui semblait entendre le son des cloches descendant jusqu'à lui.

L'année suivante, il fut permis à la deuxième sœur, Izumi, de monter à la surface et de nager comme elle voudrait. Elle émergea juste au moment du coucher du soleil et ce spectacle lui parut le plus merveilleux. Tout le ciel semblait d'or et les nuages - comment décrire leur splendeur ? - pourpres et violets, ils voguaient au-dessus d'elle, mais, plus rapide qu'eux, comme un long voile blanc, une troupe de cygnes sauvages volaient très bas au-dessus de l'eau vers le soleil qui baissait. Elle avait nagé de ce côté, mais il s'était enfoncé, il avait disparu et la lueur rose s'était éteinte sur la mer et sur les nuages.

L'année suivante, ce fut le tour du troisième frère, Alex. Il était le plus hardi de tous, aussi remonta-t-il le cours d'un large fleuve qui se jetait dans la mer. Il vit de jolies collines vertes couvertes de vignes, des châteaux et des fermes apparaissaient au milieu des forêts, il entendait les oiseaux chanter et le soleil ardent l'obligeait souvent à plonger pour rafraîchir son visage brûlant.

Dans une petite anse, il rencontra un groupe d'enfants qui couraient tout nus et barbotaient dans l'eau. Il aurait aimé jouer avec eux, mais ils s'enfuirent effrayés, et un petit animal noir -c'était un chien, mais il n'en avait jamais vu - aboya si férocement après elle qu'il prit peur et nagea vers le large.

Le quatrième, Fueri, n'était pas si téméraire, il resta au large et raconta que c'était là précisément le plus beau. On voyait à des lieues autour de soi et le ciel, au-dessus, semblait une grande cloche de verre. Il avait bien vu des navires, mais de très loin, ils ressemblaient à de grandes mouettes, les dauphins avaient fait des culbutes et les immenses baleines avaient fait jaillir l'eau de leurs narines, des centaines de jets d'eau.

Vint enfin le tour de la cinquième sœur, Lira. Son anniversaire se trouvait en hiver, elle vit ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu. La mer était toute verte, de ci de là flottaient de grands icebergs dont chacun avait l'air d'une perle.

Elle était montée sur l'un d'eux et tous les voiliers s'écartaient effrayés de l'endroit où elle était assise, ses longs cheveux flottant au vent, mais vers le soir les nuages obscurcirent le ciel, il y eut des éclairs et du tonnerre, la mer noire élevait très haut les blocs de glace scintillant dans le zigzag de la foudre. Sur tous les bateaux, on carguait les voiles dans l'angoisse et l'inquiétude, mais elle, assise sur l'iceberg flottant, regardait la lame bleue de l'éclair tomber dans la mer un instant illuminée.

La première fois que l'un des enfant émergeait à la surface de la mer, il était toujours enchanté de la beauté, de la nouveauté du spectacle, mais, devenus adultes, lorsqu'ils étaient libres d'y remonter comme ils le voulaient, cela leur devenait indifférent, ils regrettaient leur foyer et, au bout d'un mois, ils disaient que le fond de la mer c'était plus beau et qu'on était si bien chez soi !

Lorsque le soir les princes ou princesses, se tenant par le bras, montaient à travers l'eau profonde, le petit dernier restait tout seul et les suivait des yeux ; il aurait voulu pleurer, mais les sirènes n'ont pas de larmes et n'en souffrent que davantage.

Hélas ! que n'ai-je quinze ans ! soupirait-il. Je sais que moi j'aimerais le monde de là-haut et les hommes qui y construisent leurs demeures.

Eh bien, tu vas échapper à notre autorité, lui dit Dante, la vieille reine douairière. Viens, que je te pare comme tes sœurs Elle mit sur ses cheveux une couronne de lys blancs dont chaque pétale était une demi-perle et elle lui fit attacher huit huîtres à sa queue pour marquer sa haute naissance.

Cela fait mal, dit le petit.

Il faut souffrir pour être beau (nda : pas Roy, pas besoin ! ), dit la vieille.

Oh ! que le petit aurait aimé secouer de lui toutes ces parures et déposer cette lourde couronne ! Les fleurs rouges de son jardin lui seyaient mille fois mieux, mais il n'osait pas à présent en changer.

Au revoir, dit-il, en s'élevant aussi léger et brillant qu'une bulle à travers les eaux.

Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsqu'il sortit sa tête à la surface, mais les nuages portaient encore son reflet de rose et d'or et, dans l'atmosphère tendre, scintillait l'étoile du soir, si douce et si belle ! L'air était pur et frais, et la mer sans un pli.

Un grand navire à trois mâts se trouvait là, une seule voile tendue, car il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, et tous à la ronde sur les cordages et les vergues, les matelots étaient assis. On faisait de la musique, on chantait, et lorsque le soir s'assombrit, on alluma des centaines de lumières de couleurs diverses. On eût dit que flottaient dans l'air les drapeaux de toutes les nations.

Le petit triton nagea jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon du navire et, chaque fois qu'une vague la soulevait, il apercevait à travers les vitres transparentes une réunion de personnes en grande toilette. La plus belle de toutes était une jeune princesse aux yeux bleus ne paraissant guère plus de seize ans. C'était son anniversaire, c'est pourquoi il y avait grande fête.

Les marins dansaient sur le pont et lorsque Riza y apparut, des centaines de fusées montèrent vers le ciel et éclatèrent en éclairant comme en plein jour. Roy en fut tout effrayé et replongea dans l'eau, mais il releva bien vite de nouveau la tête et il lui parut alors que toutes les étoiles du ciel tombaient sur elle. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille magie embrasée.

De grands soleils flamboyants tournoyaient, des poissons de feu s'élançaient dans l'air bleu et la mer paisible réfléchissait toutes ces lumières. Sur le navire, il faisait si clair qu'on pouvait voir le moindre cordage et naturellement les personnes. Que la jeune princesse était belle, elle embrassait vivement, tel un petit oiseau, de charmant jeunes gens, tandis que la musique s'élevait dans la belle nuit !

Il se faisait tard mais le petit triton ne pouvait détacher ses regards du bateau ni de la charmante princesse. Les lumières colorées s'éteignirent, plus de fusées dans l'air, plus de canons, seulement, dans le plus profond de l'eau un sourd grondement. Il flottait sur l'eau et les vagues le balançaient, en sorte qu'il voyait l'intérieur du salon. Le navire prenait de la vitesse, l'une après l'autre on larguait les voiles, la mer devenait houleuse, de gros nuages parurent, des éclairs sillonnèrent au loin le ciel. Il allait faire un temps épouvantable ! Alors, vite les matelots replièrent les voiles.

Le grand navire roulait dans une course folle sur la mer démontée, les vagues, en hautes montagnes noires, déferlaient sur le grand mât comme pour l'abattre, le bateau plongeait comme un cygne entre les lames et s'élevait ensuite sur elles.

Les marins, eux, si Roy s'amusait de cette course, semblaient ne pas la goûter, le navire craquait de toutes parts, les épais cordages ployaient sous les coups. La mer attaquait. Bientôt le mât se brisa par le milieu comme un simple roseau, le bateau prit de la bande, l'eau envahit la cale.

Alors seulement Roy comprit qu'il y avait danger, il devait lui-même se garder des poutres et des épaves tourbillonnant dans l'eau.

Un instant tout fut si noir qu'il ne vit plus rien et, tout à coup, le temps d'un éclair, il les aperçut tous sur le pont. Chacun se sauvait comme il pouvait. C'était Riza qu'il cherchait du regard et, lorsque le bateau s'entrouvrit, il la vit s'enfoncer dans la mer profonde.

Il en eut d'abord de la joie à la pensée qu'elle descendait chez lui, mais ensuite il se souvint que les hommes ne peuvent vivre dans l'eau et qu'elle ne pourrait atteindre que morte le château de son père.

Non ! il ne fallait pas qu'elle mourût ! Il nagea au milieu des épaves qui pouvaient l'écraser, plongea profondément puis remonta très haut au milieu des vagues, et enfin il approcha la princesse. Elle n'avait presque plus la force de nager, ses bras et ses jambes déjà s'immobilisaient, ses beaux yeux se fermaient, elle serait morte sans le petit triton.

Quand vint le matin, la tempête s'était apaisée, pas le moindre débris du bateau n'était en vue ; le soleil se leva, rouge et étincelant et semblant ranimer les joues de la princesse, mais ses yeux restaient clos. Le petit triton déposa un baiser sur son beau front élevé et repoussa ses cheveux blonds ruisselants.

Il voyait maintenant devant lui la terre ferme aux hautes montagnes bleues couvertes de neige, aux belles forêts vertes descendant jusqu'à la côte. Une église ou un cloître s'élevait là - il ne savait au juste, mais un bâtiment.

Des citrons et des oranges poussaient dans le jardin et devant le portail se dressaient des palmiers. La mer creusait là une petite crique à l'eau parfaitement calme, mais très profonde, baignant un rivage rocheux couvert d'un sable blanc très fin. Il nagea jusque-là avec Riza, la déposa sur le sable en ayant soin de relever sa tête sous les chauds rayons du soleil.

Les cloches se mirent à sonner dans le grand édifice blanc et des jeunes gens traversèrent le jardin. Alors le petit triton s'éloigna à la nage et se cacha derrière quelque haut récif émergeant de l'eau, il couvrit d'écume ses cheveux et sa gorge pour passer inaperçue et se mit à observer qui allait venir vers la pauvre princesse.

Un jeune homme ne tarda pas à s'approcher, il eut d'abord grand-peur, mais un instant seulement, puis il courut chercher du monde. Le petit triton vit Riza revenir à elle, elle sourit à tous à la ronde, mais pas à lui, elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait sauvée. Il en eut grand-peine et lorsque la princesse eut été portée dans le grand bâtiment, il plongea désespéré et retourna chez lui au palais d'Hohenheim.

Il avait toujours été silencieux et pensif, il le devint bien davantage. Ses frères et sœurs lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait vu là-haut, mais il ne raconta rien. Bien souvent le soir et le matin il montait jusqu'à la place où il avait laissé la princesse. Il vit mûrir les fruits du jardin et il les vit cueillir, il vit la neige fondre sur les hautes montagnes, mais la princesse, il ne le vit pas, et il retournait chez lui toujours plus désespéré.

A la fin il n'y tint plus et se confia à Izumi. Aussitôt les autres furent au courant, mais eux seulement et deux ou trois autres sirènes qui ne le répétèrent qu'à leurs amies les plus intimes. L'une d'elles, Winry, savait qui était la princesse, il avait vu aussi la fête à bord, il savait d'où elle était, où se trouvait son royaume.

Viens, petit frère, dirent les autres princes.

Et, s'enlaçant, ils montèrent en une longue chaîne vers la côte où s'élevait le château de la princesse.

Par les vitres claires des hautes fenêtres on voyait les salons magnifiques où pendaient de riches rideaux de soie et de précieuses portières. Les murs s'ornaient, pour le plaisir des yeux, de grandes peintures. Dans la plus grande salle chantait un jet d'eau jaillissant très haut vers la verrière du plafond.

Il savait maintenant où elle habitait et il revint souvent, le soir et la nuit. Il s'avançait dans l'eau bien plus près du rivage qu'aucun de ses frères ou sœurs n'avait osé le faire, oui, il entra même dans l'étroit canal passant sous le balcon de marbre qui jetait une longue ombre sur l'eau et là il restait à regarder la jeune princesse qui se croyait seule au clair de lune.

Bien des nuits, lorsque les pêcheurs étaient en mer avec leurs torches, il les entendit dire du bien de la jeune princesse, il se réjouissait de lui avoir sauvé la vie lorsqu'elle roulait à demi morte dans les vagues. Il songeait au poids de sa tête sur sa jeune poitrine et de quels fervents baisers il l'avait couverte. Elle ne savait rien de tout cela, elle ne pouvait même pas rêver de lui.

De plus en plus il en venait à chérir les humains, de plus en plus il désirait pouvoir monter parmi eux, leur monde, pensait-il, était bien plus vaste que le sien. Ne pouvaient-ils pas sur leurs bateaux sillonner les mers, escalader les montagnes bien au-dessus des nuages et les pays qu'ils possédaient ne s'étendaient-ils pas en forêts et champs bien au-delà de ce que ses yeux pouvaient saisir ?

Il voulait savoir tant de choses pour lesquelles ses frères et sœurs n'avaient pas toujours de réponses, c'est pourquoi elle interrogea Dante, bien informée sur le monde d'en haut, comme elle appelait fort justement les pays au-dessus de la mer.

Si les hommes ne se noient pas, demandait le petit triton, peuvent-ils vivre toujours et ne meurent-ils pas comme nous autres ici au fond de la mer ?

Si, dit Dante, il leur faut mourir aussi et la durée de leur vie est même plus courte que la nôtre. Nous pouvons atteindre trois cents ans, mais lorsque nous cessons d'exister ici nous devenons écume sur les flots, sans même une tombe parmi ceux que nous aimons. Nous n'avons pas de pouvoir alchimique, nous ne connaissons pas l'échange équivalent, principe fondamental du monde des hommes.

Les hommes ont ce pouvoir qui leur permet de changer leur monde, d'aider leur prochain ou eux-même, suivant leur désir le plus profond.

Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de pouvoir alchimique ? demanda Roy, attristé ; je donnerais les centaines d'années que j'ai à vivre pour devenir un seul jour un être humain et voir le monde fabuleux !

Ne pense pas à tout cela, dit la vieille, nous vivons beaucoup mieux et sommes bien plus heureux que les hommes là-haut.

Donc, il faudra que je meure et flotte comme écume sur la mer et n'entende jamais plus la musique des vagues, ne voit plus les fleurs ravissantes et le rouge soleil. Ne puis-je rien faire pour gagner la terre ?

Non, dit la vieille, à moins que tu sois si chère à une femme que tu sois pour elle plus que père et mère, qu'elle s'attache à toi de toutes ses pensées, de tout son amour, qu'elle mette sa main droite dans la tienne en te promettant fidélité ici-bas et dans l'éternité. Alors son pouvoir glisserait dans ton corps et tu aurais part au bonheur humain. Elle te donnerait un pouvoir et conserverait le sien. Mais cela ne peut jamais arriver. Ce qui est ravissant ici dans la mer, ta queue de poisson, elle la trouve très laide là-haut sur la terre. Ils n'y entendent rien, pour être beau, il leur faut avoir deux grossières colonnes qu'ils appellent des jambes.

Roy soupira et considéra sa queue de poisson avec désespoir.

Allons, un peu de gaieté, dit la vieille, nous avons trois cents ans pour sauter et danser, c'est un bon laps de temps. Ce soir il y a bal à la cour. Il sera toujours temps de sombrer dans le néant.

Ce bal fut, il est vrai, splendide, comme on n'en peut jamais voir sur la terre. Les murs et le plafond, dans la grande salle, étaient d'un verre épais, mais clair. Plusieurs centaines de coquilles roses et vert pré étaient rangées de chaque côté et jetaient une intense clarté de feu bleue qui illuminait toute la salle et brillait à travers les murs de sorte que la mer, au-dehors, en était tout illuminée. Les poissons innombrables, grands et petits, nageaient contre les murs de verre, luisants d'écailles pourpre ou étincelants comme l'argent et l'or.

Au travers de la salle coulait un large fleuve sur lequel dansaient tritons et sirènes au son de leur propre chant délicieux. La voix de Roy était la plus jolie de toutes, on l'applaudissait et son cœur en fut un instant éclairé de joie car il savait qu'il avait la plus belle voix sur terre et sous l'onde.

Mais très vite Roy se reprit à penser au monde au-dessus de lui, il ne pouvait oublier la belle princesse ni son propre chagrin de ne pas avoir comme elle de pouvoir alchimique. C'est pourquoi il se glissa hors du château de son père et, tandis que là tout était chants et gaieté, il s'assit, désespéré, dans son petit jardin. Soudain il entendit le son d'un cor venant vers lui à travers l'eau.

Elle s'embarque sans doute là-haut maintenant, celle que j'aime plus que père et mère, celle vers laquelle vont toutes mes pensées et dans la main de qui je mettrais tout le bonheur de ma vie. J'oserais tout pour les gagner, elle et l'alchimie. Pendant que tous dansent, j'irai chez le sorcier marin, Severus nda : il n'appartient pas à cette histoire mais c'est le seul sorcier que j'ai trouvé , il m'a toujours fait si peur, mais peut-être pourra-t-il me conseiller et m'aider !

Alors le petit triton sortit de son jardin et nagea vers les tourbillons mugissants derrière lesquels habitait le sorcier. Il n'avait jamais été de ce côté où ne poussait aucune fleur, aucune herbe marine, il n'y avait là rien qu'un fond de sable gris et nu s'étendant jusqu'au gouffre. L'eau y bruissait comme une roue de moulin, tourbillonnait et arrachait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre et l'entraînait vers l'abîme. Il fallait à Roy traverser tous ces terribles tourbillons pour arriver au quartier où habitait le sorcier, et sur un long trajet il fallait passer au-dessus de vases chaudes et bouillonnantes que le sorcier appelait sa tourbière.

Au-delà s'élevait sa maison au milieu d'une étrange forêt. Les arbres et les buissons étaient des polypes, mi-animaux mi-plantes, ils avaient l'air de serpents aux centaines de têtes sorties de terre. Toutes les branches étaient des bras, longs et visqueux, aux doigts souples comme des vers et leurs anneaux remuaient de la racine à la pointe. Ils s'enroulaient autour de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient saisir dans la mer et ne lâchaient jamais prise.

Debout dans la forêt Roy s'arrêta tout effrayé, son cœur battait d'angoisse et il fut sur le point de s'en retourner, mais il pensa à la princesse, à l'alchimie et il reprit courage. Il enroula, bien serrés autour de sa tête, ses longs cheveux flottants pour ne pas donner prise aux polypes, croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et s'élança comme le poisson peut voler à travers l'eau, au milieu des hideux polypes qui étendaient vers lui leurs bras et leurs doigts.

Il arriva dans la forêt à un espace visqueux où s'ébattaient de grandes couleuvres d'eau montrant des ventres jaunâtres, affreux et gras. Au milieu de cette place s'élevait une maison construite en ossements humains. Le sorcier y était assis et donnait à manger à un crapaud sur ses lèvres, comme on donne du sucre à un canari.

Je sais bien ce que tu veux, dit le sorcier (nda : il utilise aussi l'occlumencie ? ), et c'est bien bête de ta part ! Mais ta volonté sera faite car elle t'apportera le malheur, mon charmant petit prince. Tu voudrais te débarrasser de ta queue de poisson et avoir à sa place deux moignons pour marcher comme le font les hommes afin que la jeune princesse s'éprenne de toi, que tu puisses l'avoir, en même temps que des pouvoirs alchimiques.

A cet instant, Snapichou - (nda : JE SUIS CALME ! )- éclata d'un rire si bruyant et si hideux que le crapaud et les couleuvres tombèrent à terre et grouillèrent.

Tu viens juste au bon moment, ajouta-t-il, demain matin, au lever du soleil, je n'aurais plus pu t'aider avant une année entière. Je vais te préparer un breuvage avec lequel tu nageras, avant le lever du jour, jusqu'à la côte et là, assis sur la grève, tu le boiras. Alors ta queue se divisera et se rétrécira jusqu'à devenir ce que les hommes appellent deux jolies jambes, mais cela fait mal, tu souffriras comme si la lame d'une épée te traversait. Tous, en te voyant, diront que tu es le plus ravissant enfant des hommes qu'ils aient jamais vu. Tu garderas ta démarche ailée, nul danseur n'aura ta légèreté, mais chaque pas que tu feras sera comme si tu marchais sur un couteau effilé qui ferait couler ton sang. Si tu veux souffrir tout cela, je t'aiderai.

Oui, dit le petit triton d'une voix tremblante en pensant à la princesse et à l'alchimie.

Mais n'oublie pas, dit le sorcier, que lorsque tu auras une apparence humaine, tu ne pourras jamais redevenir triton, jamais redescendre auprès de ta famille dans le palais de ton père. Et si tu ne gagnes pas l'amour de la princesse au point qu'elle oublie pour toi son père et sa mère, qu'elle s'attache à toi de toutes ses pensées et demande à unir vos mains afin que vous soyez mari et femme, alors tu n'auras jamais ces pouvoirs. Le lendemain matin du jour où elle en épouserait un autre, ton cœur se briserait et tu ne serais plus qu'écume sur la mer.

Je le veux, dit Roy, pâle comme un mort.

Mais moi, il faut aussi me payer, dit Severus (nda : j'adore son regard quand il a une idée méchante ! ), et ce n'est pas peu de chose que je te demande. Tu as la plus jolie voix de tous ici-bas et tu crois sans doute grâce à elle ensorceler ta princesse, mais cette voix, il faut me la donner. Le meilleur de ce que tu possèdes, il me le faut pour mon précieux breuvage ! Moi, j'y mets de mon sang afin qu'il soit coupant comme une lame à deux tranchants.

Mais si tu prends ma voix, dit Roy, que me restera-t-il ?

Ta forme ravissante, ta démarche ailée et le langage de tes yeux, c'est assez pour séduire un cœur de femme. Allons, as-tu déjà perdu courage ? Tends ta jolie langue, afin que je la coupe pour me payer et je te donnerai le philtre tout puissant.

Ha, non, prenez autre chose , dit le triton, et Severus mit son chaudron sur le feu pour faire cuire la drogue magique.

Alors, tous les deux argumentèrent durant plus d'une heure, avant, finalement, que Roy n'abandonne son œil droit (nda : il pourrait toujours se faire passer pour un pirate ! )

La propreté est une bonne chose, dit-il en récurant le chaudron avec les couleuvres dont il avait fait un nœud.

Il s'égratigna le bras et laissa couler son sang épais et noir. La vapeur s'élevait en silhouettes étranges, terrifiantes. A chaque instant Severus jetait quelque chose dans le chaudron et la mixture se mit à bouillir, on eût cru entendre pleurer un crocodile. Enfin le philtre fut à point, il était clair comme l'eau la plus pure !

Voilà, dit-il et il prit l'œil du triton et lui jeta un charme pour l'empêcher de parler, charme qui serait rompu quand la princesse l'embrasserait pour la première fois nda : je pouvais pas le rendre muet ! J'ai changé l'histoire !

Si les polypes essayent de t'agripper, lorsque tu retourneras à travers la forêt, jette une seule goutte de ce breuvage sur eux et leurs bras et leurs doigts se briseront en mille morceaux.

Le triton n'eut pas à le faire, les polypes reculaient effrayés en voyant le philtre lumineux qui brillait dans sa main comme une étoile. Il traversa rapidement la forêt, le marais et le courant mugissant.

Il était devant le palais de son père. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la grande salle de bal, tout le monde dormait sûrement, et il n'osa pas aller auprès des siens maintenant qu'il était aphone, avec un œil manquant et qu'il allait les quitter pour toujours. Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait de chagrin. Il se glissa dans le jardin, cueillit une fleur du parterre de chacune de ses frères et sœurs, envoya de ses doigts mille baisers au palais et monta à travers l'eau sombre et bleue de la mer. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsqu'il vit le palais de la princesse et gravit les degrés du magnifique escalier de marbre. La lune brillait merveilleusement claire.

Il but l'âpre et brûlante mixture, ce fut comme si une épée à deux tranchants fendait son tendre corps, il s'évanouit et resta étendue comme mort. Lorsque le soleil resplendit au-dessus des flots, il revint à lui et ressentit une douleur aiguë. Mais devant lui, debout, se tenait la jeune princesse, ses yeux bleus fixés si intensément sur lui qu'il en baissa son regard et vit qu'à la place de sa queue de poisson disparue, il avait les plus jolies jambes blanches qu'un jeune garçon pût avoir. Et comme il était tout à fait nu, il s'enveloppa dans sa longue chevelure (ben quoi, il les coupera plus tard ! )

La princesse demanda qui il était, comment il était venue là, et il leva vers elle doucement, mais tristement, ses grands yeux noirs puisqu'il ne pouvait parler pour l'instant.

Alors elle le prit par la main et le conduisit au palais. A chaque pas, comme Roguinou (heu, Rogue) l'en avait prévenu, il lui semblait marcher sur des aiguilles pointues et des couteaux aiguisés, mais il supportait son mal. Sa main dans la main de Riza, il montait aussi léger qu'une bulle et elle-même et tous les assistants s'émerveillèrent de sa démarche gracieuse et ondulante.

On lui fit revêtir les plus précieux vêtements de soie et de mousseline, il était au château le plus beau, mais il restait muet. Des esclaves ravissants, parés de soie et d'or, venaient chanter devant la princesse et ses royaux parents. L'un d'eux avait une voix plus belle encore que les autres.

La princesse l'applaudissait et lui souriait, alors une tristesse envahit Roy, il savait que lui-même aurait chanté encore plus merveilleusement et il pensait : "Oh ! si seulement elle savait que pour rester près d'elle, j'ai renoncé à mes yeux nda : un seul, Roy, un seul et à ma voix à tout jamais ! nda : non, jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'embrasse, sinon, il l'aurait déjà récupérée depuis un bail ! "

Puis les esclaves commencèrent à exécuter au son d'une musique admirable, des danses légères et gracieuses. Alors Roy, élevant ses beaux bras blancs, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et dansa avec plus de grâce qu'aucun autre. Chaque mouvement révélait davantage le charme de tout son être et son regard s'adressaient au cœur plus profondément que le chant des esclaves. Tous en étaient enchantés et surtout la princesse qui l'appelait son petit enfant trouvé.

Il continuait à danser et danser mais chaque fois que son pied touchait le sol, c'était comme s'il avait marché sur des couteaux aiguisés. Riza voulut l'avoir toujours auprès d'elle, elle lui permit de dormir devant sa porte sur un coussin de velours. nda : elle est trop bonne !

Elle lui fit faire un habit d'homme pour qu'il pût la suivre à cheval. Ils chevauchaient à travers les bois embaumés où les branches vertes lui battaient les épaules, et les petits oiseaux chantaient dans le frais feuillage. Ils grimpèrent sur les hautes montagnes et quand ses pieds si délicats saignaient et que les autres s'en apercevaient, il riait et la suivait là-haut d'où ils admiraient les nuages défilant au-dessous d'eux comme un vol d'oiseau migrateur partant vers des cieux lointains.

La nuit, au château, lorsque les autres dormaient, il sortait sur le large escalier de marbre et, debout dans l'eau froide, il rafraîchissait ses pieds brûlants. Et puis, il pensait aux siens, en bas, au fond de la mer.

Une nuit il vit ses frères et sœurs qui nageaient enlacés, ils chantaient tristement et il leur fit signe. Ils la reconnurent et lui dirent combien il avait fait de peine à tous. Depuis lors, ils lui rendirent visite chaque soir, une fois même la petit triton aperçut au loin Dante qui depuis bien des années n'était montée à travers la mer et même le roi Hohenheim, avec sa couronne sur la tête. Tous deux lui tendaient le bras mais n'osaient s'approcher autant que les enfants.

De jour en jour, il devenait plus cher à la princesse ; elle l'aimait comme on aime un gentil enfant tendrement chéri, mais en faire un roi ! Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et c'est son mari qu'il fallait qu'il devienne, sinon il n'aurait jamais de pouvoir et, au matin qui suivrait le jour de ses noces, il ne serait plus qu'écume sur la mer.

Ne m'aimes-tu pas mieux que tous les autres ? semblaient dire les yeux du beau triton quand elle le prenait dans ses bras et baisait son beau front.

Oui, tu m'es le plus cher, disait Riza, car ton cœur est le meilleur, tu m'es le plus dévoué et tu ressembles à un jeune homme une fois aperçu, mais que je ne retrouverai sans doute jamais. J'étais sur un vaisseau qui fit naufrage, les vagues me jetèrent sur la côte près d'un temple desservi par quelques jeunes gens ; le plus jeune me trouva sur le rivage et me sauva la vie. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois et lui est le seul que j'eusse pu aimer d'amour en ce monde, mais toi tu lui ressembles, tu effaces presque son image dans mon âme puisqu'il appartient au temple. C'est ma bonne étoile qui t'a envoyé à moi. Nous ne nous quitterons jamais.

Hélas ! elle ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ai sauvé sa vie ! pensait Roy. Je l'ai portée sur les flots jusqu'à la forêt près de laquelle s'élève le temple, puis je me cachais derrière l'écume et regardais si personne ne venait. J'ai vu la belle jeune fille qu'il aime plus que moi. "

Roy poussa un profond soupir. Pleurer, il ne le pouvait pas.

Le jeune homme appartient au lieu saint, il n'en sortira jamais pour retourner dans le monde, ils ne se rencontreront plus, moi, je suis chez elle, je la vois tous les jours, je la soignerai, je l'adorerai, je lui vouerai ma vie.

Mais voilà qu'on commence à murmurer que Riza va se marier, qu'elle épouse le ravissant Maes Hugues, fils du roi voisin, que c'est pour cela qu'elle arme un vaisseau magnifique... On dit que Riza va voyager pour voir les États du roi voisin, mais c'est plutôt pour voir Maes et une grande suite l'accompagnera... Mais Roy secoue la tête et rit, il connaît ses pensées bien mieux que tous les autres.

Je dois partir en voyage, lui avait-elle dit. Je dois voir le beau prince, mes parents l'exigent, mais m'obliger à le ramener ici, en faire mon époux, cela ils n'y réussiront pas, je ne peux pas l'aimer d'amour, il ne ressemble pas comme toi au beau jeune homme du temple. Si je devais un jour choisir un époux ce serait plutôt toi, mon enfant trouvé qui ne dis rien, mais dont les yeux parlent.

Et elle baisa ses lèvres rouges, jouait avec ses longs cheveux et posait sa tête sur son cœur qui se mettait à rêver de bonheur humain et d'alchimie.

Toi, tu n'as sûrement pas peur de la mer, mon petit muet chéri ! lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau qui devait les conduire dans le pays du roi voisin.

Explication : Roy profite maintenant de ce que Riza le croit muet, il garde le retour de sa voix comme une carte dans sa manche, c'est qu'il est intelligent ! Et puis, il a envie de le rencontrer, ce Maes !

Elle lui parlait de la mer tempétueuse et de la mer calme, des étranges poissons des grandes profondeurs et de ce que les plongeurs y avaient vu. Il souriait de ce qu'elle racontait, ne connaissait-il pas mieux que quiconque le fond de l'océan ?

Dans la nuit, au clair de lune, alors que tous dormaient à bord, sauf le marin au gouvernail, debout près du bastingage il scrutait l'eau limpide, il lui semblait voir le château de son père et, dans les combles, sa chère Dante, couronne d'argent sur la tête, cherchant des yeux à travers les courants la quille du bateau.

Puis ses frères et sœurs arrivèrent à la surface, le regardant tristement et tordant leurs mains blanches. Il leur fit signe, leur sourit, commença à leur dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux, mais un mousse s'approchant, ils replongèrent et le garçon demeura persuadé que cette blancheur aperçue n'était qu'écume sur l'eau.

Le lendemain matin le vaisseau fit son entrée dans le port splendide de la capitale du roi voisin. Les cloches des églises sonnaient, du haut des tours on soufflait dans les trompettes tandis que les soldats sous les drapeaux flottants présentaient les armes. Chaque jour il y eut fête ; bals et réceptions se succédaient mais la princesse ne paraissait pas encore. On disait qu'il était élevé au loin, dans un couvent où lui étaient enseignées toutes les vertus royales.

Il vint, enfin ! Roy était fort impatient de juger de sa beauté. Il lui fallut reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais vu garçon aussi gracieux, souriant, enjoué. C'était le jeune homme du temple ...

C'est toi ! dit Riza, je te retrouve -toi qui m'as sauvé lorsque je gisais comme morte sur la grève ! Et elle serra dans ses bras son fiancé rougissant. Oh ! je suis trop heureuse, dit-elle à Roy. Voilà que se réalise ce que je n'eusse jamais osé espérer. Toi qui m'aimes mieux que tous les autres, tu te réjouiras de mon bonheur.

Roy lui baisait les mains, mais il sentait son cœur se briser. Ne devait-il pas mourir au matin qui suivrait les noces ? Mourir et n'être plus qu'écume sur la mer !

STOP ! cria soudain Maes. Qui est ce charmant jeune homme à vos côtés, princesse Riza ?

Je m'appelle Roy Mustang, enchanté, si nous allions boire un verre

Tu, tu parles ? Depuis quand ?

Seul un baiser pouvait me rendre ma voix…

Riza rougit, ça lui va bien, et regarda Roy dans les yeux (enfin, façon de parler)

Dîtes, m'oubliez pas ! Intervint soudain Maes. Riza, j'aimerais bien vous épouser, mais, c'est que, voyez vous, j'ai pas encore osé le dire à mes parents, mais, j'ai déjà une femme, Grâce et une adorable petite fille, Elicia, vous voulez voir une photo ?

Et, avant qu'un seul ait pu faire un geste, Maes sortit une photo qui montrait une ravissante petite fille blonde sur un tricycle et dont Maes avait l'air complètement dingue.

Riza et Roy échangèrent un regard, ils avaient compris que le mariage n'aurait certainement pas lieu !

Maes : Allez, c'est décidé, on repart tous les trois, je vais vous présenter ma famille. Mais, avant, je devrais peut-être prévenir mes parents, non ? Sinon, ils vont encore essayer de me refiler une princesse

Devant le regard courroucé de Roy, il se reprit :

Non pas que vous ne soyez pas magnifique, Riza, mais, voyez-vous, j'aime ma femme et c'est la plus belle femme du monde … après Elicia

C'est alors que Riza prit tranquillement la main de notre petit triton et se décida, enfin, à le demander en mariage nda : scène que j'adorerais voir dans FMA ! . Roy sentit alors couler en lui les connaissances alchimiques qui lui manquaient, il dessina un cercle étrange sur le sol, et des flammes en jaillirent, il devint alors Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme.

Deux enfants coururent vers lui, intrigués par ce phénomène et le fabulissime Roy Mustang décida de les emmener avec lui, afin d'en faire ses élèves, ils se prénommaient Edward et Alphonse Elric.

Ils firent comme Maes l'avait suggéré, ils partirent à l'aventure sur un navire, embarquant Grâce et Elicia avec eux. Roy se fit faire des gants sur lesquels étaient dessinés les cercles de flamme, comme cela, il en obtenait rien qu'en claquant des doigts (un peu dangereux sur un navire ! ).

Parfois, les membres de la famille marine de Roy venait les rejoindre, et ils conversaient tout en naviguant. Ils vécurent même de magnifiques aventures sous-marines, mais cela est une autre histoire, que je ne raconterais pas aujourd'hui. Sachez seulement que le sorcier Rogue n'était finalement le vrai méchant de l'histoire et qu'il se rattrapa pour ce qu'il avait fait à Roy.

_

* * *

Voilà comment se finit l'histoire du _petit triton_, j'espère que cette version vous a diverti. J'avoue avoir changé toute la fin, cependant, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, j'étais incapable de tuer Roy_.


End file.
